Some call me crazy
by Catandhercupcakes
Summary: When Jade is raped and murdered Cat will do whatever it takes to avenge her best friend...even if it means going crazy to do so.


I guess some could call me crazy…hey I even call myself crazy sometimes. But there's a reason for everything I guess, my craziness. Why I turned insane, why my mind was turned upside down and turned inside out. Because my best friend was murdered, she was raped then murdered. It is sickening to think about how someone so strong, so hard to break could turn so weak at one nasty moment in time. I heard about the attack from my mother who had gotten a call from Jade's mother, my best friend was dead. They found her body in a roadside ditch outside of Hollywood, her throat was cut open and her abdomen was sliced through. I didn't cry though, there was no reason. No instead of tears I shed anger, layers and layers of anger that had formed beneath my thing bubbly surface. And Jade wasn't gone, she is here right now while I'm telling you my story. Her hair is the same raven black as it was and her face is still glowing a beautiful milky white, she is proud of me.

I went to see her body that day, it was grey and lifeless. I stole the locket from her body, the one I had given her for her 16th birthday. I have it on right now, it reminds me of Jade. When I saw her body so cut up and ruined I shed another layer of total rage, I was going to kill whoever did this to her. They found out who the man was from his DNA left in my friends body, he was a 50 year old man. His name, Dominic O'Brian. They caught him, and brought him to trial. I was there, I was at every single trial watching his sickening face plead for freedom. They were going to give it to him to, until I had my breakdown in the middle of court. That pushed the jury in the total opposite direction they were going. I was up at the stand crying, sobbing and bawling. Acting as some would put it, but the court didn't know about that little detail. He was sentenced to jail for 2 years, it wasn't good enough for me. Oh no he took my innocent friends life so I was going to take his in the same way. No I wasn't going to rape him, I wouldn't even think of giving that sicko the pleasure. But I was going to bring a knife to his throat and to his abdomen.

I went into the jail that day looking as innocent as I possibly could, my hair was freshly dyed and my makeup was done to make my eyes look larger than they really were. They didn't even search me, my puzzle was falling into place. I could feel the cold blade of the knife on my upper thigh where I had hidden it. It was long, sharp, and clean. They let me into a room with him, he was handcuffed to the table. They gave me 10 minutes, more than enough time to get my deed done. He smiled at me with his yellowing teeth that were twisted and falling out. Probably the same smile Jade saw before she was raped, it made my stomach burn. "Hello." He said in a calm voice that he probably used on little children to get them to come closer. I didn't speak a word and I sat at the table across from him giving him my glare. He laughed, "Why are you here girl?" I remained silent itching to get my hands on that knife, but it wasn't time yet. "You are sick." I hissed through my teeth losing my normally bubbly and airy tone. He smiled wickedly, "And…?" I got mad and stomped at the long handcuff chain keeping him still, his face was pulled against the table. He hissed in pain as his nose snapped and he began to bleed, I couldn't help but smile.

Step 1, show him how serious I am. I gave him a glare before letting him up, he scoffed at me. Step 2, use a threat. "I'm going to kill you tonight." I whispered to him my fingers still twitching for the knife, he laughed again. "Oh yeah…you couldn't hurt a fly." Step 3, get ready but keep him distracted. I reached down my leg pulling the knife away from my limb making sure my hand touched his knee when I came back up. He was smiling his eyes all aglow, I shyly smiled back. Step 4, make it quick and painful. I got up from my seat hiding the knife behind my back, I came up from behind him angrily slashing his throat. He gasped, I laughed before plunging the knife into his abdomen. Step 5, make it clear why. I dipped my fingers in his pool of blood writing a clear message on the wall, "You killed her, I killed you." I smiled at my work before lying down on the hard concrete floor and waiting for my time to be up. I felt good inside like I had accomplished something that I was meant to do. That's when I saw Jade there, looking at my fine work. She was nodding her head in approval and I started to giggle clutching my stomach to keep myself from getting cramps.

I watched as the body of the man I killed slowly seeped blood, I felt proud. Finally the guards came back in seeing me and the mess on the floor, they called for back- up. They dragged me away, I acted as if I was unconscious. I woke up in a big white room, there was nothing here. I was glad, there was nothing left to live for anyway. I lay back down on the white floor my eyes searching the plain white ceiling. Some call me crazy, and I guess that's true but you know it's not so bad for me. I still have Jade, she still talks to me. She is as beautiful as ever, her raven black hair perfect as always. And here I am sitting in this big white room with nothing to live for in the first place. Just crazy, happy, mental Cat Valentine.


End file.
